Mabian
Mabian (Ma/ra and Fa/'bian') is the friendship or otherwise romantic pairing of Mara Jaffray and Fabian Rutter. Fabian is a friend of Mara's, but they don't really talk much throughout the show. They decide to mutually be nice to Nina when she first arrives despite everyone else refusing to welcome her. They are usually two of the nicest people in the House. In Season 2, Fabian is grateful that Mara decided to help him experiment with the potions, and he was even happier she didn't ask any questions about it. It is revealed that Mara is somewhat smarter than Fabian because she knew how to analyze the potion, and he didn't. They should get nothing but closer together, having very similar personalities. In Season 1, where Mara becomes a "bad girl" and doesn't hand in her homework, Fabian is the most surprised, mouthing "Oh my gosh!". In Season 2, Fabian stands up for Mara when Mr. Sweet wants to expel her, saying "You can't expel Mara, she's done more for this school then all of us put together," which means he does think of her as a good friend, even though they do not talk very often. Fabian was happy when Mara didn't get expelled. In Season 3 Nina doesn't come back and Jerome cheats on Mara meaning they're both single. In Season 3, the episode, House of Ammut / House of Heroes, Mara and Fabian get closer. It is possible this could lead to a relationship in the movie though it is yet unknown. Unfortunately, Mara will not be coming back in Season 4 (Not yet announced) meaning the couple will not be able to continue their relationship but in the movie, they kissed when Mara gave the medal to Fabian. Visit the Gallery Mabian Moments ''Season 1'' House of Secrets / House of Attitude / House of the Blackbird / House of Dares / House of Lies *In the picture of the Anubis House residents, Fabian and Mara are standing very close to each other. *Both Mara and Fabian wanted to be nice to Nina. House of Identity / House of Emergency *When Fabian first sees Mara's "bad girl" look, he drops his book and mouths, "Oh my gosh!" and stares at her. House of Hush / House of Spies / House of Sting / House of Never / House of Forever *Mara asked Fabian when he will ask Nina to the prom. *Mara said to Fabian that she knew that Nina and Fabian like each other. ''Season 2'' House of Accusations / House of Hasty *When Mr. Sweet plans to expel Mara, Fabian sticks up for her by saying, "You can't expel Mara, she's done more for this school than all of us put together." *Fabian was really happy that Mara didn't get expelled. ''Season 3'' House of Arrivals / House of Presents *Fabian hugs Mara. *Fabian was smiling when he was hugging her. *When he hugged her, he patted her on the back. *She yelled "Hey!" to Fabian. *Fabian was happy to see Mara again. House of Possession / House of Greed *Fabian and Mara were seen painting next to eachother. House of Treachery / House of Imposters *When Mara announces sadly that the Jeroy kiss "wasn't in the script", Fabian is the only one (besides Joy, who chases after her) to turn towards her with a concerned look. House of Ammut / House of Heroes *Fabian was standing behind Mara while she was confronting Jerome and Joy and he ran after her when she walked away. *He yelled "Hey, hey, hey" to get her attention. *He told her that was big of her of what she did. *They were hanging out during the party/firework celebration. *Fabian said that he couldn't believe Mara was going out with someone who didn't know at least 5 decimal places of pi. *When they said digits of pi at the same time, they stared at each other for a moment; Fabian looked away and she stared at him like she was falling for him. *After she stared at him, she looked down, she stared again at him while he stared at her. *Fabian handed Mara her hot chocolate. *After he handed her hot chocolate they stared at eachother smiling. *They were standing close to each other while they were talking. *They smiled at each other a lot. *They were laughing together a lot. *Fabian put whipped cream on his face and asked "How do I look?" to make Mara laugh. *Mara does laugh after Fabian put whipped cream on his face. *When the Anubis students huddled together to watch the fireworks finale, Mara and Fabian stood together closely. The Touchstone of Ra *Fabian and Mara are seen going to prom together. *They dance next to each other. *Fabian runs to her, but immediately stops, when he sees that her eyes are glowing. *Mara pushes Fabian on the groud, after being possessed. *They kiss when Mara gave medal to Fabian. Trivia *They are both the smartest students in Anubis house. *They both fell in love with dirty blonds (Nina and Jerome). *They both are close friends with Joy. *They both have dark hair. *They were the only ones who were nice to Nina when she first came. *They were shown to have some possible crushes on eachother during the end of the Season 3 Finale. *There's a probability that we'll see some Mabian moments in the movie, Touchstone of Ra. *When someone on twitter asked Tasie if the "Mabian thing" will lead into something more, she answered "maybe it does". *Both Mara and Fabian were earlier heartbroken. (Mara with Jerome cheating on her and Fabian with Nina leaving). *In the movie, they go to the prom together. *They kiss. Category:Pairings Category:F/M Category:House of Anubis Category:Minor Pairings